


Day 28 - Soup

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [28]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Characters from Soup, Crewmates - Freeform, December writing prompt, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Tumblr, Upcoming Story, itjammy, spoiler characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring characters from my upcoming storySoup.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 28 - Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Among Us. I don't even have the game.

Soup loves soup. That's how he got his name after all. "Here ya go, Soup," Cyan says, handing the black-colored crewmate his bowl of chicken noodle soup. Soup croaked his gratitude as he dug in. Andrew stared in astonishment. "It's not too hot?" he asks.

Cyan chuckled. "Not for Soup. It's like his insides are made of steel or something. Want some?" Andrew took a bowl. Unlike Soup, he took his time. _Are all the other impostors like this?_

If only Andrew knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 done. I couldn't really come up with a good idea for this prompt, but I know I wanted to use the character Soup in some way. Hopefully by next year, _Soup_ and _Rikki_ will be posted.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
